


Bedtime Story

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All stories are true. All stories are also false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dragon Age weekly prompt challenge on LiveJournal. The prompt was "Tell me a story".

"...and so, having outwitted the wolves, the clever bird flew home to her nest to sing her song another day. The end."

The boy leaned back against the pillows, sighing with contentment. "That's a good story, Mother. Is it true?"

She closed the book of tales. "All stories are true, Little One. And all stories are also false. Hear a tale enough times, and you will begin to sort out the truth from the lies."

"Oh." He bit his lip and arranged his face into that hard, thoughtful expression he wore whenever he needed to puzzle through new information. "What about the story you told me last night? About the griffons, and the dragon, and how the dragon died so a new dragon could be born? Which part of that story is true?"

For a moment, she was silent, the small book heavy in her hands. Then she set it down on the bedside table and pulled her son close, ruffling his sandy blond hair. "You will have to decide that for yourself."

He nodded, seemingly content with that answer. "I liked that story, too. Will you tell it to me again?"

She opened her mouth to say no, and then he looked up at her with eyes far too wise and old for his small face, and she changed her mind. "Of course." He nestled against her side, and she picked up the book again. "Once upon a time, there were two griffons, the last of their kind, being chased through the Wilds by a mighty dragon..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Gryphon and the Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342186) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr)




End file.
